Neddie Love Story
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: What happens when Fabian is caught cheating on Nina right after the exhibition party? Will a new couple form or will some crumble? NinaXEddie.
1. Break-Ups and Make-Ups

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. If I did, Neddie would happen.

I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDHE ME!~ Me

A Neddie Story

After the exhibition party, Fabina were in the living room reading. Nina in Fabian's arms.

Nina- What a night.

Fabian- Yeah.

Nina giggled and heard foot steps.

?- Miss. Martin my office now.

Nina- Okay.

In an office up stairs...

Nina- What do you need Victor?

Victor pulls out his father's ring.

Victor- Where did you get this?

Nina sits down.

Nina- Your father was looking for the mask for the tears of gold, and he lost at Senet and he died where I was taken after I made a wrong move. I saw his ghost, he left then told me that he was sorry and wanted me to give you his ring.

Victor- Very well.

Nina gets up.

Victor- Oh and tell the rest of the students that its a choice curfew tonight. You may go now.

Nina left and headed to the common room.

Amber- What did he say?

Nina- It's a choice curfew tonight.

Everyone except Nina- Yes!

Alfie- Is that it?

Nina- Yes Alfie it is.

Nina makes a look meaning "I'll tell you later"

Eddie- You guys pick a movie and I'll make the popcorn.

Mara- Great!

Nina- You guys get ready I'll help Eddie in the kitchen.

Everyone except Eddie and Nina- Okay!

Everyone ran to their rooms to change. In the kitchen...

Nina- You okay?

Eddie- Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Nina- Maybe because of what happened tonight. I just wanted to say thanks.

Eddie turns around.

Eddie- Your welcome.

Nina- Well, it looks like you don't need my help so I'm just gonna go change.

Eddie gets back to work.

Eddie- Kay.

Nina leaves to her room. In her room...

Nina- Amber, something's wrong with

Eddie.

Amber- What happened? Give me all the deets.

Nina- Well, I was talking to him, thanking him for saving my life and it seemed like he didn't want to talk to me.

Amber- He still needs to get used to the idea of being your Osirion.

Nina- Okay. I'll just let Patricia know.

Nina leaves and hears giggling in Patricia's room. It's Joy. And hears a voice, Fabian's voice. She looks through the key hole and sees them kissing. Nina steps away from the door and runs down stairs to the common room where she sees Eddie ready and waiting for the 5th bag to finish. Eddie looks over and sees Nina crying on the couch. He runs to her to her and sits.

Eddie- What happened?

Nina- I- I saw Fabian k-kiss Joy.

And continues crying. Eddie pulls Nina in for a hug. Nina weeps on his shirt.

Eddie- He doesn't deserve you. You need someone to make you feel good about yourself not to make you feel worse.

Nina lifts her head up.

Nina- Well, he just did.

Eddie- Look I'm sorry for what happened in the kitchen. Yacker broke it off.

Nina- Why?

Eddie- Wasn't feeling it.

Nina- Oh, sorry.

Eddie- Don't be, she likes someone else anyway.

Nina- Who?

Eddie- Jerome.

Nina- But he's with Mara now.

Eddie- Yeah, I think she's gonna try to break-up Jara.

Nina- Ok, you have been spending way too much time with Amber. Haha!

Eddie- See, who's the best protector in world?

Nina- Eddie Miller.

Eddie- Now, who's the best friend in the world?

Nina- I'm gonna put you second, since Amber's the best friend in the world.

?- I am, aren't I?

Nina- Hey Amber.

Amber sees Nina with puffy, red eyes. She goes to sit on the couch with her.

Amber- Okay, what happened?

Nina- I don't wanna talk about it.

Amber- Nina, spill.

Nina- I saw Fabian-

Amber- Don't say anymore. FABIAN!

Fabian walks in and sees Nina in Eddie's arms with red, puffy eyes.

Fabian- What's going on here?

Amber gets up and slaps him.

Fabian- What was that for?

Amber- You kissed Joy when you just got back together.

Fabian- No! I would never do that to Nina.

Nina gets up an walks towards Fabian.

Nina- Don't lie to me, you know what you did.

Fabian- I seriously don't.

Nina slaps him across the face.

Fabian- What was that for?

Nina- I went to Patricia's door to let her know that something weird was going on with Eddie, then I heard giggling, it was Joy. Then I hear your voice. Then I looked through the keyhole and I found you kissing her behind my back.

Fabian- Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you-

Nina- Hurt me? You made me wish I never existed. And you cheat on me right after you told me I was your chosen one?! That turned out to be a big lie.

Fabian steps forward. Then Nina slaps him again.

Fabian- Owwww!

Nina- You deserve it.

?- Fabian!

Nina- Joy's waiting for you upstairs.

Joy walks in. Amber walks up and slaps

her.

Joy- Owwww! What was that for?

Amber walks out and Nina walks back to the couch and sits down. Eddie wraps his arms around her.

Eddie- You better leave, the both of you.

The cheaters leave, leaving Eddie an Nina alone.

Nina- I gotta go get changed.

Nina and Eddie stand up and Nina leaves to her room. Nina changes and goes back down stairs to see everyone in the common room waiting for her, except Joy and Fabian.

Mara- Eddie told us what happened, you know we're here for you.

Nina- Really? Jerome?

Jerome- Really. I know Fabian and he would never do that. Looks like he's become a geeky, very geeky actually, heart breaking demon.

Everyone laughs.

Nina- Thanks Jerry.

Nina sits next to Eddie. Eddie starts the movie. The movie is Twilight: Eclipse. Once the movie was over, everyone went to bed, except Nina and Eddie.

Nina- That was a good movie.

Eddie- Yeah.

Nina looks into Eddie's eyes and Eddie looks into Nina's, they lean in and kiss. The Chosen One and the Osirion kissing.

Amber walks in.

Amber- Neddie!

Nina and Eddie pull apart and stare at Amber.

Amber- You heard me.

Nina and Eddie laugh. Nina stands up.

Nina- Well, I gotta go. Night Eddie.

Eddie stands up and kisses her.

Eddie- Night Nina.

Nina smiles and goes up stairs and falls fast asleep.


	2. Do You Really Love Me?

**Me: Can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Jerome: Hey, Neddie4Ever. Listen, wont do the stupid disclaimer.**

**Me: Jerry, remind me what my name is, I'm still kind if new to .**

**Jerome: Neddie4Ever.**

**Me: Now here's a question, what don't I own?**

**Jerome: House of Anubis. Dang it!**

**Me: You just got Neddie-fied, son! Now back to the story.**

**Jerome: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wanna help me prank someone?**

**Me: Sure.**

Morning...

Nina- Morning, Amber.

Amber wakes up.

Amber- Morning. So what are you and Eddie up to today?

Nina- What are you taking about?

Amber- You and Eddie had a connection last night.

Nina- What?

Amber- The kiss, what else?!

Nina- Wait, that was real?! I thought it was a dream.

Amber- Did you want it to be a dream?

Nina- I have to admit, I wanted it to be real. So this means that we have feelings for each other, right?

Amber nodded.

Amber- So, since today is Saturday, what are you and Eddie gonna do?

Someone knocks on the door. Eddie walks in.

Eddie- Hey Nina, can I talk to you, in private.

Amber- Kay!

Amber leaves the room. Nina sits up and Eddie sits next to her.

Eddie- About what happened last night, did you mean it, cuz I did-

Nina interrupted him with a kiss.

Nina- Does that answer your question?

Eddie nods.

Neddie kiss. Amber walks in and snaps a photo.

Amber- That one is going in the scrapbook.

Nina and Eddie don't stop.

Amber- Okay, I'm just gonna be right back with a video camera.

Amber leaves as Nina pulls away and puts her forehead against his.

Eddie- I love you.

Nina- I love you too.

Neddie kisses again and Fabian walks in.

Fabian- What's going on here?

Nina pulls away and stares at Fabian.

Nina- I'm kissing my boyfriend, what does it look like?

Fabian- Since when was he your boyfriend?

Nina- Since yesterday, now go.

Fabian- Why is he your boyfriend and not me?

Eddie stands up but Nina stops him. She stares at Fabian.

Nina- Are you really asking that question or 3 slaps aren't enough? Now, will you excuse me, I'm gonna get ready for my breakfast date. Now go.

Nina pushes Fabian out the door and closes it. Eddie stands up and walks towards Nina.

Eddie- So I'll pick you up later.

Nina- No, I'm picking you up, I have a surprise for you. Now, go get ready and meet me in the hallway.

Eddie- Kay.

Neddie kiss. Eddie leaves and Nina gets ready. She goes into the kitchen with a picnic basket.

Trudy- Morning love. Where are you headed for?

Nina- Eddie and I are gonna go on a picnic at the library. Is that okay?

Trudy- Of course. As long as you guys get to eat breakfast. Wait here.

Nina continues to fill the basket with food. Then Trudy comes back with a blanket and hands it to her.

Trudy- Have fun.

Nina- Thanks, Trudy.

Trudy leaves the kitchen and Patricia walks in.

Patricia- Hey Nina, I hear that you have a date with Eddie today.

Nina- Yeah I do, I hope you're okay with that.

Patricia- Totally. Hope you have fun.

Nina- Thanks, Trixie.

Patricia leaves and Nina packs the last of the plates and table essentials and waits for Eddie in the hall. Eddie walks down the hallway towards Nina.

Eddie- Hey.

Neddie kiss.

Nina- Hey, you ready?

Eddie- Yeah.

Nina- Let's go.

Nina and Eddie leave the house and go to the library.

Eddie- So where are we gonna have this date.

Nina and Eddie enter the library and Nina points to the bookcase.

Nina- In there.

Eddie- What?

Nina opens the secret passageway and lead Eddie to the last chamber.

Nina- Welcome to the tunnels.

Eddie- So what happened to you and Alfie why you guys disappeared for days?

Nina- This is a board of the ancient Egyptian game called Senet, I made a wrong move and fell through the floor so did Alfie, and Victor's dad.

Eddie- Wait, Victor's dad?

Nina- He was looking for the Mask of Anubis too, you know.

Nina sets up the picnic and sits down with Eddie.

Nina- Eddie? When you said that you loved me, did you mean it?


	3. Best Boyfriends and Karate Kicks

**DisclaimerDiscus claimed: I own nothing but the plot.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

**"She carny run and he can't add up." ~ Patricia**

Eddie- Of course I meant it. Who wouldn't love a person as smart and pretty as you?

Nina- Fabian.

Eddie- Don't say that. It would just make you feel worse about yourself.

Eddie stands up. Nina does the same.

Eddie- Now, repeat after me. I, Nina Martin, have the best boyfriend in the world.

Nina- Haha. Okay. I, Nina Martin, have the best boyfriend in the world.

Eddie- Now, come here.

Eddie steps forward and kisses Nina, Nina kisses back.

Nina- Now, we better eat or else we'll end up eating each other.

Nina sits back down next to Eddie then hears someone calling her name.

?- Nina!

Nina- Oh no.

Nina puts her hand on her forehead.

Nina- Fabian, go away!

Fabian walks in.

Fabian- I just wanted to see if you're safe.

Eddie- Isn't that my job?

Eddie stands up and walks towards Fabian but Nina stops him with a kiss.

Nina- Don't Eddie. Not now. I'll do it.

Nina slaps Fabian.

Nina- Leave!

Nina point to the way.

Fabian- I'm not leaving you with that.

Nina- He has a name, you are gonna leave me with my boyfriend so get out or I'll karate kick you out.

Fabian runs out.

Eddie- Do you really take karate?

Nina- Sort of.


	4. Mom, Walks, and Initiations

**Nina: Hey Eddie!**

**Eddie: Hey Neens!**

**Neddie: *Kiss***

**Nina: Whatcha doin'?**

**Eddie: Reading this note Fabian have me.**

**Nina: Let me see.**

**Eddie: *Hands her the note***

**Nina: "Dear Eddie, please do the disclaimer for me. I got sick so I couldn't make it. Yours truly, Neddie4Ever.P.S. Ask Nina to help too." Okay.**

**Neddie: Neddie4Ever does-**

**Me: *Run in* I do not own HOA. Whoa! *Slide down against the wall* Ow.**

**Nina: Oh my god! *Runs to me***

**Eddie: What happened?! *Runs to me***

**Me:Fabian...Joy...closet...lock...me...escape...ve nt...fell...Jerome...run...here...ow.**

**Eddie: Fabian and Joy locked you in a closet but you escaped through the vent. Then you fell in Jerome and you ran here.**

**Me: *Nod* Can you guys get Trudy?**

**Neddie: Yeah! *Help me up***

**Me: We'll be back to get Jabian but in the mean time, read the next chapter.**

**Neddie and I: *Leave***

Eddie- Wow.

Nina- Yeah.

Eddie- Why'd you stop?

Nina- Broke my hand while trying to break 5 boards.

Eddie- That's a good reason why.

Nina- Now, where were we?

Eddie- Here...

Neddie kiss.

Eddie- And we were about to eat.

Nina sits and Eddie does the same. Nina passes him a bottle of water.

Eddie- Tell me about yourself.

Nina- Okay, my parents died in a car accident when I was little...

Eddie- Sorry to hear that.

Nina- It's okay, it wasn't your fault, so I live with my gran, I'm an only child, and this is my first boarding school. Your turn.

Eddie- I'm an only child, you have met my parents already...

Nina- Not your mom though.

Eddie- Your gonna meet her... today.

Nina- She's staying here, right?

Eddie- Yes. Now where was I, oh and I got run over by a car.

Nina- Seriously?!

Eddie- No, but I almost.

Nina- Well, all that matters is that you're safe and sound. Now, can you pass the butter?

Eddie- Sure.

Eddie passes Nina the butter and she spreads it on her bread.

Eddie stares at Nina eating.

Nina- What?

Eddie- You just look cute when you're eating.

Eddie takes a bite of his bread. They finish eating and pack up.

Nina- So, what time's your mom coming?

?- Eddie!?

Eddie- Now.

They go back the long way to the cellar and come out the door by the staircase.

Eddie- Hi mom.

Eddie goes to hug his mom.

Mrs. Miller- Hi hon. How's everything so far?

Eddie- Everything's perfect. Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my girlfriend Nina. Nina, this is my mom.

Nina- It's nice to meet you Mrs. Miller.

Mrs. Miller- Oh, Nina. It's been a long time since I've seen you, you're all grown-up now.

Nina- I don't mean to be rude but, I don't know you very well. All I know is that your Eddies mother.

Mrs. Miller- That's alright, you might not remember me anyway. And I'm so sorry about your parents, I was too busy to come to the funeral.

Nina- How did you know about my parents?

Mrs. Miller- Tell me Nina, when you were little, do you remember a little boy that was your best friend since birth.

Nina- Yeah, his name was Eddie but I didn't know his last name.

Mrs. Miller- Eddie?

Eddie- Me too, her name was Nina but I didn't know her last name.

Mrs. Miller looks at Nina then Eddie then Nina again. Eddie turns to Nina.

Eddie- You were the little girl?

Nina- You were the little boy?

Eddie- What did you and "Eddie" do for fun when it was pouring outside?

Nina- We used to go on pretend dates to get ready for the real thing.

Eddie- Thats exactly what I did with Nina.

Mrs. Miller- Looks like my work here is done. If you guys need me I'll be in the attic unpacking.

Mrs. Miller leaves and Nina and Eddie stare at each other.

Nina- What did you and "Nina" end up doing when you guys stared at each other for 15 seconds?

Eddie- Staring contest.

Eddie and Nina ended up having a staring contest. Nina won.

Nina- Me too.

Eddie- So, we already knew each other before high school.

Nina- Long time no see, huh?

Eddie- And we pretended to date and now we're actually dating?

Nina- I know. Well, nothing's gonna change our relationship.

Neddie kiss.

Eddie- Yeah.

Eddie's phone rang. He looks at his text.

Eddie- Looks like Amber made our relationship go public.

Eddie shows Nina the text.

Nina- Everybody had to know sooner or later. Thanks to Amber, it's sooner.

Nina and Eddie walk into the common room to see Jerome with a scrapbook and everyone else surrounding him.

Jerome- Wow, you guys sure now how to made a fake relationship real.

Jerome looks up looking at Neddie.

Eddie- We didn't even know until my mom clarified everything.

Fabian- Did you like each other back then?

Nina- First of all, no and second of all, none of your business.

Fabian- Sorry for asking.

Nina- Okay, see you guys at lunch.

Eddie- Where are we going?

Nina- My room. Lets go before Count Dorkula comes and follows us, again.

Nina takes Eddie to her room. Up in the room...

Eddie- So what do you want to do now that we're alone?

Neddie kiss.

Nina- I just want to be with you and forget about everything else.

Eddie- Doctor Eddie to the rescue.

Neddie have a 10 minute make out session.

Nina- I love you.

Eddie- I know, I love you too.

Neddie kiss. Amber walks in. Snaps a picture.

Amber- That one is going in the scrapbook too.

Neddie pull away.

Nina- Perfect timing Amber. I

was thinking that Eddie could join Sibuna.

Eddie- Sibuna?

Amber- Anubis, backwards. I'm a little bit of a genius, right?

Eddie- Huh. So you want me to join this club?

Nina- Yeah, you could say club, and that's the reason why Patricia kept disappearing.

Eddie- That explains everything. So when can I join?

Trudy- Lunch!

Nina- After lunch. I'll bring the rest of Sibuna to come to the initiation.

Eddie- Great! Now I'm starving.

Nina- Like you never are.

Eddie- *Sarcastc* Ha ha ha.

Neddie kiss then go down stairs.

Nina- Hey!

Everyone except Fabian and Joy- Hey!

Nina- So, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, me, Eddie, and Amber are going for walk after this. Would you like to join us?

Alfie- I'm in!

Patricia- Sure.

Jerome- As long as I get to bring Mara.

Nina- Jerome a word, please.

Nina leaves the room with Jerome. In the hallway...

Nina- This "walk" is actually an initiation for Eddie to become an official member of Sibuna. I'm asking you to come to make you an official member too.

Jerome- I'm in!

Nina- But, you can't tell anyone about it.

Jerome- Not even Mara?

Nina- Not even Mara.

Jerome- Will this affect our relationship?

Nina- No, we are not making that mistake again, so if you already have something already planned with Mara, just go with it. (A/N I love that movie)

Jerome- Are you sure?

Nina- Totally. Now, we better go before Mara and Eddie mistake this talk for something else.

Jerome- Ewww! That would be a nightmare.

Nina- Hey!

Jerome- Your not my type.

Nina- True.

Nina and Jerome walk into dining room. Nina sits down next to Eddie and Jerome sits next to Mara.

Eddie- What was that about?

Nina- Just explaining to Jerome why we're going on this walk.

Eddie gets it.

Eddie- Okay.

Fabian- Is that it? You're actually gonna take her word for it?

Eddie- Why do you care?

Fabian- Cuz, I'm her boyfriend!

Eddie- What?

Nina stands up.

Nina- Don't you understand what it means to break-up? Not getting back together. Ever. And I would never hurt Eddie like that.

Nina leaves the room. Amber slaps Fabian.

Amber- Now, do you get it?

Amber leaves the room to look for Nina. She finds her on the stair case.

Amber- Eddie would never believe Fabian after what he did to you.

?- It's true.

Eddie was standing in front of the girls. Nina stands up.

Nina- Really?

Eddie hugs her.

Eddie- Of course, it's true. I'll believe every single word say, no matter what.

Nina- Thanks for believing me.

Eddie pulls away.

Eddie- You know what to do.

Nina- I, Nina Martin, have that best boyfriend in the world.

Eddie- That's my girl.

Eddie hold Nina's hand and they enter the room with Amber. They sit down and continue eating. After lunch...

Nina- Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, you guys ready?

Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome- Yes.

Amber- Now, before we go, Jerome and Eddie, go to your rooms and bring back your prized possessions.

Jerome and Eddie- Ooookaaaay?

Jerome and Eddie head to their rooms to get their prized possessions. Jerome got his first picture with Mara and Eddie got his first picture with Nina. They got back out into the hall.

Nina- Awww, how sweet of you Eddie.

Nina kisses Eddie's cheek. They walk outside into the woods. Everything was all set up for the initiation.

Nina- Now, we'll start with Eddie.

Eddie walks up to Nina. Nina turns him so he was facing the fire.

Nina- Okay, I know this is going to be hard for you guys to do. Throw the possessions into the fire.

Eddie and Jerome- What!?

Amber- It symbolizes that you would do whatever it takes to save or help another Sibuna member or a non-member. But, especially a member.

Eddie- I'd do anything to save Nina.

Jerome- And I would do anything to save Mara.

Eddie throws the picture into the fire.

Nina- Now, repeat after me: I, Eddie Miller...

Eddie- I, Eddie Miller...

Nina- Being of sound and mind...

Eddie- Being of sound an mind

Nina- Will protect the secrets of Anubis House...

Eddie- Will protect the secrets of Anubis House...

Nina- And stand by my fellow Sibuna members; Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clark, Patricia Williamson, and Fabian Rutter.

Eddie: And stand by my fellow Sibuna members; Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clark, Patricia Williamson, and Fabian Rutter.

Nina: I now announce you an official member of Sibuna.

**Me: *Whisper* Ready?**

**Neddie: *Whispers* Yeah.**

**Jabian: *Walk in***

**Neddie and I: *Hit them with wood***

**Jabian: *Fall unconscious***

**Me: *Whisper* Come on!**

**Neddie and I: *Drag them into the closet and lock them in there***

**Me: You saw nothing. *Point to you, the reader***

**Neddie and I: Bye! *Run out of the room***


End file.
